Substitute Chronicles: Shikou Arishima!
by The Winged Lady
Summary: Shikou is a normal boy. That is, untill he meets Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya. Will he be able to deel with the ups and downs of Soul Society or will the Captain be forced to wipe his memory?
1. Meeting Shikou

In a small town in Tokyo, by the name of Reddoshiti(1) a young boy in his last year of middle-school laid on his scruffled covers; snoring loudly.

"Shikou!"

A voice yelled, causing the tangled limbs to shoot up, head snapping to the closed door.

"Shikou, get ready! You're gonna be late for Swimming Practice!" A woman's voice yelled, before he could heare the woman walk off.

"Got it, Makoto!''

By the time the boy was fully dressed, he came down to see two olders sitting at the breakfast table.

The oldest was a male; maybe in his mid twenties, with shocking pale blonde hair and dark green eyes, wearing a pair of denim jeans and a grey t-shirt.

The secant was a girl, with short curly black hair and hazel eyes, covered by oval glasses. She was wearing a white Fleece and dull green pants.

"Their you are, Shikou. I was beginning to think you wouldn't wake up." The male said, having a drink of coffee.

Shikou had dark straight brown hair and amber eyes. He was wearing a bright blue henley shirt and black shorts.

"Yori!" The girl snarled at the male; apperently named "Yori".

"Be strict with him! It's already elliven! He-"

"'Should have been up by seven'? Come now, Makoto. He's old enough to wake himself up. Plus, it's a weekend. What did you expect?" Yori sighed, giving her a frown.

Makoto simply snorted.

"Right. *_cough*_ Shikou, it's almost two, and you have to get ready for you're Swimming practice. Do you have you're swimsuit packed?" Yori said, getting down to business.

"Yes."

"Sunscrean?"

"Yes,"

"Towel?"

"Yes."

"Goggles?"

"Yep! Got everything!"

"Good, now get a move on it. You're gonna be late to meet up with you're friend- Yamato, was it?"

"GAH! Yamato! I totally forgot!"

Shikou grabbed a large blue and black bag and ran out the door, screaming;

"Goodbye Brother! Sister!"

**1) "Reddoshiti" is a fictional town, much like Karakura. It means "Red City". **


	2. Yamato Makoto & Aiko

By the time Shikou had made it too Yamato's house, his body was covered in sweat, and he was breathing heavily.

He pulled up a shaky hand and knicked on the door, gulping in some air.

"Oh my, Shikou darling! Whatever happened to you?"

A young looking woman appeared at the door, maybe in her mid thirties. She had long black hair that went to her waist tied in a braid, and big blue eyes. She had a light blue dress on, with matching shoes, and was holding a broom.

The woman inveloped him in a hug, sqeuzing him like a stress ball.

"G-good to see you- M-Mrs. It-to-to-to-" He gasped, struggling for air.

"Mom! Stop trying to suffocate my friends!"

Shikou turned to see two boys and one girl. The girl and one of the boys were holding back laughter, wall the one in the middle had a stern look on his face.

The girl had short hair that was red and pink bangs tied in a small messy ponytail, with beaitifull topaz-brown eyes. She was wearing black basketball pants with the numbers "37" itched on the right side and lime rubber boots. Her shirt was a light brown with a smiling muffin on it, and she had a short white jacket.

The boy that had been laughing wore a black long-sleeved v-neck shirt and dark denim jeans with dark purplle tenashoes. He had violet-purple eyes, and wavy grey hair.

And the one in the middle had jet-black hair, and blue eyes only a shade lighter than Mrs. Ito's. He had on a black hoodie with the words 'DOWN DOWN DOWN' in white, and dark blue skinny jeans with a studded belt on.

Mrs. Ito dropped Shikou, and the burnette sucked in all the glorious air he could.

The strange girl walked over to Ito as Mother and Son conversed.

"Hey! Whass'up Shi-Shi?" The girl said with a cat-like smirk on her face.

Shikou smiled, a blush spread on his face.

"H-hey, g-good to see you again Aiko-san." Shikou chuckled, scratching his cheek.

Aiko's eyes darkened as she grabbed the front of his shirt before giving him a murderous look.

"How many times do i have to tell you..."

_**"...NOT**__** TO CALL ME BY MY FIRST NAME!" **_

Shikou was sent flying threw the window, crashing into the neighbor's house, who could be heard screaming in agony, screaching about how they shouldn't have moved in.

"Eh?" The boy with purple eyes blinked, walking up next to the seething red-head. "Was that really neccesary, Nakamura?"

"Shut up, Makoto." Aiko snorted, turning to look at Mrs. Ito and Yamato. "Oi, Yamato! Let's get going!"

Yamato blinked and said goodbye to his mother, before walking out with Makoto, Aiko and Shikou (Who had a tissue up to his noes and had recently apologazed to the firey girl.)

So, after sevral death threats, a few yells, and a hop skip and a jump later, the three were still walking down the street.

"So, how's you're brother?" Aiko asked, directing her attention to Shikou.

"Oh, Yori's fine, but he's been bringing back more paperwork latley." Shikou shrugged.

"I have no idea how you do it, Shikou. Putting up with two older siblings has gotta be a pain." Yamato sighed, drinking some juice.

Shikou just shrugged, looking at his grape juice.

"Hey what's you're brother's job anyway, Shikou?"

Shikou froze.

His brother's job?

"Yori? He... I dunno, actually. I mean, I know my sister cleans houses, but my brother? I never actually asked."

"Well, my Dad works at the Dojo and my Mom's a teacher." Yamato smirked, drinking some of his apple juice.

"We know, man." Aiko snorted "In case you forgot, you're Mom is our Homeroom teacher- well, except Makoto's."

Makoto just shrugged.

"So what do you're parents do, Nakamura-san?" Shikou asked.

"I... Dont... Know..." Aiko said slowly, causing Shikou to sweatdrop.

"So what do you're parent's do Makoto?" Yamato asked, avoiding a grief-stricken Aiko.

"My parents run a torture facility."


End file.
